The Explosion Implosion
"The Explosion Implosion" is the fourth episode of the eleventh season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Monday, October 16, 2017. Summary Howard and Sheldon begin to bond while launching one of Howard's old model rockets while Penny and Beverly bond as they have conversations on the phone, which bothers Leonard. Extended Plot While waiting to have Bernadette's sonogram, Howard says that it doesn't seem that long since they were doing that. Bernie replies that it hasn't been that long and that he should get a vasectomy. The technician comes in asking if they are ready to find out the sex of their baby. Yes. Howard and Bernadette say that they don't care which sex it is, though they aren't too excited when they hear that it's a boy. In apartment 4A talking to the gang who are expressing doubts that they can raise a son. Amy wonders if Bernadette wants a little version of Howard. She quips that she already has a little version of Howard. Howard doubts that he can teach a son manly things. Leonard reminds him that he was an astronaut. Howard did build model rockets when he was younger which excites Sheldon. Leonard comes down the hall with his Captain Kirk shirt explaining that he has to have it dry cleaned to get the green stain out. Penny was wearing green body paint. The computer rings that Beverly Hofstadter was calling so Leonard runs out the door. Penny talks to Beverly and learns of her Cuban dinner and unsatisfying coitus of the previous night. "Okay," replies a disinterested Penny. Beverly anticipates her next questions with the answers roast pork and sidewise missionary. Raj, Howard and Sheldon are going through Howard's old rockets. Sheldon used to launch them too; once burning down their garage. Sheldon finds the Saturn V model Howard's Dad got him just before he left Howard's mother. Howard never wanted to use it. Then Howard suggests that he and Sheldon build it now as a bonding experience. Sheldon didn't think that that was a positive. Raj is talking to Bernadette since Howard and Sheldon were bonding over their miserable childhoods. Bernie is putting away Halley's clothes that she has out grown since their new baby is a boy. Raj tells her how modify some of the clothes for a son. Sheldon and Howard are driving out to launch their rocket. Howard brought peanuts because at JPL they always have {peanuts around as a superstition to have a successful launch. Sheldon doesn't like the peanuts story if it's a superstition, but does like it if it's a tradition. So he wants to get the peanuts. Penny answers the phone and is surprised to finds out that Beverly called to talk to her. She enjoyed talking to Penny and wants to continue their conversation since she doesn't have a lot of girlfriends. All of her female colleagues are Freudians so all she can complain about her father joked Beverly. Beverly then wants to talk about Penny's life. Penny wants them to find a girlfriend so they can trash talk her behind her back. Beverly wants to be catty. She starts that she finds Amy a bit dour. Meow. Out in the desert, Howard is preparing the rocket while Sheldon photographs it. First they argue if the countdownshould start T-minus or L-minus. When countdown reaches zero, Howard ignites the launch sequence as the rocket blows up on the launch pad. Sheldon remarks that he thought they went higher. Howard is now upset because he thought this was the one thing he could do with his son. Sheldon finds the video he took when played slow motion is neat. Howard exclaims that he doesn't know anything about raising a boy. Sheldon retorts asking him what he knows about raising a girl. Penny gets a text from Beverly and tells him how she keeps contacting her. Leonard warns that she could be the subject of his mother's next book. It seems that they have really been supporting each other which bothers Leonard since she never did that with him. He was never proud of him. Back in the desert, the guys are picking up what was left of the rocket. Sheldon is trying to cheer up Howard with reasons like, the launch was terrible, but the explosion was glorious. Sheldon hopes that he won't be mopey all the way home, so he thinks up an amazing trigonometry riddle. Raj is working on some of Halley's old clothes and his attempt at putting a bat and two baseballs on it looks like the boy's tiny male organ. Bernadette is fine with having a son since she grew up with brothers. Leonard goes over to talk to Amy who is working on her computer. He is worried that Penny and her mother are talking to each other like they are best friends. Amy assures him that they are since Amy is Penny's best friend. Leonard disagrees causing Amy to wonder if she has been neglecting their friendship. Each of them starts talking about their problem ignoring the other one. Amy concludes that she deserves her own life. Leonard walks out with no real solution. Heading back home, Sheldon is worried that Howard's emotional problems will distract his driving. Howard adds that irritating passengers causes the same thing. Sheldon asks if he can drive since he has a license. He barely passed his test, but the Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Episodes Category:Raj Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Penny Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Shamy Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Category:Penny has a job Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Autumn episodes Category:Beverly Hofstadter